happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mario + Happy Feet: Mission Quest (Chapter 1)
Chapter 1 is the first chapter of Mario + Happy Feet: Mission Quest written by MarioFan65 and directed by Penguin-Lover. This chapter is called "It Came from the Galaxy". Plot (In outer space, a doomship was moving, heading to a planet inhabited by penguins) *???: Well, well, well. What do i see here? *???: Look like we're arriving to a planet shortly. *???: Ah ha. Now it is the time to invade from a planet. *???: Ah yes. Let's go my minions. 100 YEARS LATER (Somewhere in the rocky lava plains, a dark Koopatrol looked into the skull of a dry bone) *Koopatrol #1: Captain, is there something to drink? *???: No. I hate to say that this plumber killed my best friend back at Dinosaur Land. *Koopatrol #2: The Mario Brothers? *???: Yes. I see danger everywhere. And what happen to Bowser and his minions? *Psycho Kamek: Bad news captain. Bowser's Castle has blow up into pieces. *???: No. How coulddddddd you send me bad news like thiisssss? *Psycho Kamek: I'm just telling you. I found his dead body in the shore of a lava beach. *???: Correct. I will tell you the truth or not when i get backkkkkkkk. *walked in to the dead body of Bowser in a dry lava beach* *Psycho Kamek: Such a easy search to do. (In the lava beach, the dark koopatrol found the dead body of Bowser) *???: You shall rise, and be my lord. I will make you a dry warrior. *heal Dry Bowser, making him put back into pieces in his body* *Dry Bowser: *roars* *???: Lord Bowser, you finally returned. What happen to you? Why didn't you tell me you were deaaaaddddd? *Dry Bowser: Those plumbers and penguins killed me to the lava. I want to rematch them by the time we rebuild our troop once again. *???: Good. Then i should send in my minions to do the work for you. *Psycho Kamek: Oh captain, Bowser is still alive as a Dry Bone. *Dry Bowser: I lost my memory. Who are you and why did you send me here? *Basilisx: Oh, i'm Captain Basilisx. I send you here to revive you back to lifffeeeeee. *Dry Bowser: Are you sick or something? Speak up. *Basilisx: This is my voiicccceeee. I'm going to send in a group of Koopatrols now to get you back into the kingdom. *Dry Bowser: Oh yes. Now that what i'm talking about. Teamwork. (In the Mushroom Kingdom, a biddybug crawl into the rock, hoping on a pod as the camera moves foward to Mario's house. Parakarry deliever the mail to Mario's mailbox. *Parakarry: Mail call! *fly off* *Mario: *in his pajamas, coming from the door and walking to his mail box* Ah, i wonder who is this? *read the letter* Oh, it's from Princess Peach. (Inside of Mario's house) *Luigi: Mario, i can't find my cap. *Mario: Luigi, we were suppose to go to the meeting today. *Luigi: What meeting? For plumbering? *Mario: No. This is a invitation for our meeting today in the morning. *Luigi: In the morning? I didn't get any breakfast. *Mario: Don't worry. We'll have a lot of fun there. Toadbert is coming over to give us the tips for the future of our kingdom. *Luigi: Okay then. Get dressed. *Mario: Okie dokie. We be here in no time. (Mario and Luigi are dressed, jumping into their karts and ready to go to the castle) *Luigi: Buckle up. *Mario: Where are the seat belts? *Luigi: That doesn't matter. My kart doesn't have one. *Mario: Me either. Let's just drive to the castle. *Luigi: Okie dokie. Here we go. (Mario and Luigi drive their karts on their way to the castle) MARIO + HAPPY FEET MISSION QUEST (In another dimension at Penguin-Land, Antarctica) *Mumble: Good morning Erik. *Erik: Good morning dad. *Mumble: What do you want from breakfast? *Erik: I want shrimp. *Mumble: Shrimp? Anything else for a big breakfast? *Erik: I also want plankton as well. *Mumble: Plankton? I think Seymour ate one of those once. Coming right up. *Erik: Okie dokie. *Seymour: Good morning penguins. *Mumble: How it going? *Seymour: Pretty much good. *Gloria: Oh, i forget that we're having a big breakfast today. *Mumble: A big breakfast? *Erik: Daddy is right. *Seymour: Yeah, come right over. Noah is going to have a big buffet on his own. *Mumble: Yeah, let's go. (In Snow Hill Island) *Phoenix: Good morning penguins. *Catherine: Good morning my love. *Shippo: Good morning daddy. *Phoenix: Good morning Catherine. Good morning, son. How about we go get some food to eat? *Shippo: The store? *Phoenix: No. We never have a store. *Catherine: Oh, i know. How about underwater? *Phoenix: Great. This make me want to go under the sea. *Shippo: I want to go swimming. *Catherine: Me too. *Phoenix: We have a small ice pool. A friend of mine will watch over Shippo while you and I hunt for fish. *Shippo: I be good. *Phoenix: Good. Let's take you to my friend who will watch over you. *Perxio: It is i, Perxio. *Shippo: Perxio? *Phoenix: Oh, i didn't see you there. *Perxio: Yeah, i just came back from Adelie-Land to visit Lovelace and Hugh. They wanted to know something on the fate of the universe. There was a octopus named Chakron. *Phoenix: We know that Perxio. It already been days after our fight with Bowser. Look like you're going to be the babysitter this time. *Perxio: What? Me? I can't take care 2 or 3 kids at the same time. *Phoenix: The only kid you'll be taking care of is my son, Shippo. *Perxio: Okay then. Not a problem. *Phoenix: Ok, we’re trusting you to take care of my son. *Perxio: You trusted me. *Phoenix: Yes. You're the one i trusted nether Mumble or Ramón. *Perxio: That's right. I'm it. *Phoenix: Shippo, stay here. Perxio, take care of him. *Perxio: I got it. MORE TO COME Next: TBA Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions